Superman/Wonder Woman Vol 1 12
, Wonder Woman is delighted to learn that Superman has finally returned from his trip into a black hole. His long absence promoted some beard growth, which she puts to the test by kissing him. She apologizes, knowing that he prefers his privacy, but he decides he doesn't mind so much anymore, as their kiss is displayed on the stadium's jumbo screens. Several months ago, Clark gave Diana the gift of a Kryptonian flower from the Fortress of Solitude, warning that she should feed it with cooking oil rather than water. Unfortunately, they were both so busy saving the world from threats over that time that Diana failed to feed it. Now that Clark is home and they have some time to themselves, they return to Diana's apartment at last, only to find that plant has transformed into a hungry monster that speeds past them out the front door, and over the balcony. Stunned, Superman comments that she forgot to feed it oil. Soon, the creature has made its way to a gas station, where it drinks down the gasoline and oil. Superman and Wonder Woman catch up in time to watch it escape down a reservoir which leads to the oil pipeline that brings in petrol and crude oil from the north sea rigs, feeding most of the UK. Using his X-Ray vision, Superman can see the creature spreading within the pipeline. Passive-aggressively, he comments that he had wanted to spend the day together - and if Diana hadn't failed to just feed it every once in a while, that might have happened. He reminds that if she cared about the gift, she would have taken care of it. Diana becomes angry, responding that she didn't necessarily want to be given that responsibility, and begins chiding him for his arrogance until she realizes that something isn't right. Something is manipulating them. She flies off, warning Clark to slow down the creature's growth. Angrily, Diana locates Strife on Mount Olympus and confronts her. Strife remarks that a relationship without the occasional argument lacks passion. She is made to cause conflict, after all. Diana admits that she won't punish Strife for adhering to her nature - but she makes her job difficult by smashing her scrying pool. In the hopes of getting control over the plant-creature, Superman pays a visit to Swamp Thing. He leads Swamp Thing to the creature's location in the , and admits that he doesn't want to destroy it, because he knows it's not evil. Still, if it consumes all of the oil supply for Europe, it could set humanity back by centuries. Swamp Thing points out that a world without reliance on oil might not be such a bad thing, but Wonder Woman, who arrives soon after, reminds that it would be too much and too fast to happen this way. There would be war. Alec agrees to make an attempt to communicate with it by learning the ways of its Kryptonian Green. Soon, the flower returns to normal, and Clark and Diana sit with it on the cliffs of , and admit to one another that they had meant some of the things they'd said to each other, despite Strife's influence. Despite all that, Clark explains that he still wants Diana to keep the flower. Whatever happens, they will be ready. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** **** * * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}